This invention relates to an optical connector including a ferrule defining an optical axis and a holding member for holding the ferrule.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-237527 discloses an optical connector comprising a ferrule assembly composed of a ferrule connected to an optical fiber, a flange portion for holding the ferrule, and a spring, and a housing containing the ferrule assembly. However, the optical connector is disadvantageous with respect to the size and the number of assembling steps because the optical connector comprises a large number of components.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-189633 discloses an optical connector apparatus comprising a ferrule holding an optical fiber, an elastic member urging the ferrule in a fitting direction, and a receiving portion receiving and holding the ferrule and the elastic member. However, since the elastic member for urging the ferrule is used, the optical connector apparatus is disadvantageous in view of space saving and cost reduction. When the optical connector is assembled, it is difficult to incorporate the elastic member and a number of assembling steps are required. Once the ferrule is incorporated, it is impossible to exchange the elastic member unless the ferrule is removed or the optical fiber is cut off.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9-43453 discloses an optical connector apparatus in which a ferrule can be pulled out without requiring a special tool. Specifically, by pushing a holding element, a pressing portion formed on a beam portion of the holding element expands an elastic engaging claw so that the optical connector is allowed to be pulled out. However, the optical connector apparatus does not have a mechanism or part for inhibiting rotation of the ferrule. Therefore, when the optical connector is pulled out, the ferrule is rotated so that characteristics are not stabilized.